


Time of the Month

by Ruritto



Series: Collection of Fem!Rin drabbles (MakoRin) [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Rin, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the month for Rin and Samezuka can not deal. So they call in the expert. MakoRin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yet another Fem!Rin. I do believe I'm turning this into a series of drabbles.
> 
> This was inspired by a post I found I think on fuckyeahmakorin's blog?
> 
> Warning: uhm...talk about periods sorta? And Rin's mouth. Also the intense desire to have a Makoto might develop after reading.

“SENPAI! YOU’RE BLEEDING!”

Rin, who had never been a morning person, and usually needed some coffee in her system before fully waking up, blinked in confusion, as she turned back to Nitori. She honestly didn’t want to deal with Nitori right now as it was too early, and she had woken up feeling worse than usual. The first year student’s face had lost it’s color and was staring at Rin in horror.

It took the girl several seconds to actually realize what Nitori was talking about patting her ass and grumbling to herself.

“Ugh, unbelievable, no wonder it’s uncomfortable,” It explained at least the wet discomfort between her legs and the weird feeling of her shorts not to mention the swollen aching of her breast the last several days. That had made swimming a pain.

Nitori, however, seemed to panic even more, rushing to her,  and grabbing her arm, shifting around to try and see /where/ she was bleeding, “Senpai, are you hurt? Where are you injured? Can I help?”

RIn was honestly thankful he had enough sense not to touch where the blood was or she might have actually throttled him.

“What? You- Oh for fucks sake!” Rin sighed in frustration, “I’m not hurt. It’s just my time of the month. I forgot I guess,”

Nitori stopped, relief taking over his expression, “Time of- Ah, so you’re okay, senpai.”

“I’m fine,” she said rolling her eyes, “I just need-”

“Tampons!” Rin once more blinked in confusion as Nitori’s panicking returned, “Senpai needs those right? Oh no, where do I- how do I-”

“NITORI!”

The first year stopped, turning to face her, and Rin sighed. Honestly, he was panicking over this more than her, and it was stressing her out. Then again, Rin couldn’t blame him considering this must be his first time dealing with this. “I have napkins, it’s fine.”

“Eh, what about practice? Wouldn’t tampons-”

Rin scrunched up her nose, waving a hand dismissively, “Skipping, I don’t use those. What if they leak?”

She could just imagine the commotion it would cause in Samezuka if she came out of the people with blood running down her legs.

Nitori nodded in understanding dodging around Rin as she went to her things to get some new clothes, “Stop fussing, Nitori, honestly, I’ve been dealing with this for years,”

Nitori simply nodded unsurely, “Okay, senpai. Ah! Your sheets!”

“Yea, probably have blood on them…”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Rin felt too tired to care, and give a nod, “Fine,”

And with that Rin turned to their bathroom, intent on getting a long shower before class.

~~~

Several hours later, Rin found herself in front of Mikoshiba, stressed and clutching at her uniform. The scowl on her lips was deeper than usual, and the glare she sent to practically every person was several times more intense than normal, causing most of her teammates to keep a distance from her and the captain.

“What do you mean you’re skipping practice?” Mikoshiba questioned, confused. Rin once had a fever and she still wanted to practice, what could be so bad that the girl would skip so close to a tournament?

“I can’t practice.” was the simple reply.

“So you’ve said but why-”

“UGH! As if you men can understand!” was the sudden shout, Rin straightening to her full height to focus her glare at him, “You and your stupid biology don’t have to suffer this!”

“Uhm…” Mikoshiba swallowed nervously, backing away slightly with his hands raised as Rin hissed at him, but the statements served the purpose of explaining what exactly was wrong and Mikoshiba gave the girl a strained smile, “Ah, I see…”

“You see, my ass. Lemme punch you so you can see, fucks sake,” Rin muttered angrily, even as she curled into herself. The classes and now dealing with Mikoshiba weren’t helping her situation, not to mention she had been dealing with cramps throughout the day, much to the confusion of her classmates.

“Uh, Nitori, “ Mikoshiba called, the first year that had been circling close by immediately rushing over to Rin, “You should take Matsuoka to her room maybe…”

Nitori nodded, but Rin simply scowled at him too, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “I can take care of myself. God, you men are worthless. You don’t understand at all. Ugh, you should suffer this,”

The two watched as Rin stumbled away, still clutching at her abdomen.

“Uhm… Mikoshiba-buchou…”

“Yea, you can stay at my room.”

“Thanks, buchou.”

“Should we….”

“I’ve texted him.”

“Ah. Good.”

~~

Makoto arrived in Rin’s dorm room, not half an hour after receiving Nitori’s text. He had apologized to Nitori and Mikoshiba when he had borrowed the younger’s key knowing full well how moody Rin could be during these times.

“Rin?” He asked into the dark room, raising a hand automatically to block the pillow that came flying at him. He had gotten used to dealing with this side of Rin when they were children,  and was thankful he had that experience to draw on now.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Makoto kept his smile on his face, entering and closing the door behind him. There was enough light coming from the window to see Rin curled up and hugging a pillow on her bed, and Makoto had to fight back the urge to comment on how adorable she looked. She was even wearing the shark themed mittens and socks he had given her, one hand seeming to be rubbing at her abdomen. “Not feeling well?”

Rin’s scowl deepened, “What do you fucking think? That I’m just curled here for funsies?”

“Sorry, sorry,” He chuckled, putting his bag down and taking out the warm water bottle he had brought, thankful it was still pretty hot, as well as a bag of chocolates.

Seeing the items, Rin’s face cleared of the scowl, simply giving Makoto an inquisitive look as the tall boy climbed onto her bed dropping the bag of chocolates on her side.

“Here,” Makoto laid down behind her, weight resting on one arm as he shifted her gently to press her back to him. She hissed slightly as Makoto removed her hand from her abdomen, instead pressing the water bottle, which was now wrapped in the boy’s hanky to it.

Rin simply huffed and turned away, a hand covering the one with the water bottle, even as one the other reached for a piece of chocolate, “Chocolates cause pimple you know, and with this I’ll probably have a freaking break out, you idiot,”

“I’ll still love you anyway,”

Chewing on her chocolate, Rin turned away to hide her blush, “You’d better, all these other idiots don’t know how to deal with this shit,”

“I apologize in behalf of all men,” Makoto laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
